Pirates of the Caribbean: The Revenge of Davy Jones
by JackFrost23
Summary: Thanks to the Curse that kept Captain Will Turner on the Flying Dutchman being lifted, Davy Jones is brought back from the dead. Jones is out for revenge against Will Turner and the formidable Captain Jack Sparrow. Please Read and Review! Chapter 5 or 6 should be posted next weekend.
1. Prologue

**Hello...again, JackFrost23 here. After seeing Pirates: Dead Men Tell No Tales, I got hooked on Pirates again. After reading Pirates fan Fiction while waiting for the DVD, this story that I am about to tell you, came about. However before I could even write the story, I had to read more recently written Pirate stories.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The Author of this story owns nothing but the plot and some of the Dutchman's crewmen.**

* * *

 _Prologue:_

When Henry Turner broke Posiden's Trident thus freeing his father from his curse, he inadvertently brought Davy Jones back from the dead.

Davy Jones was the former Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Henry's Father had been is successor; thanks to a certain and tricky pirate Captain named Jack Sparrow.

Will Turner thanks to Jack, missed his son growing up. Will wasn't mad at Jack for helping him stab Jones' heart because Jack saved his life. So at the time Will was neither dead or living, his soul was just missing.

But now the Turner family was complete. Will was now home and this time for good. This was thanks to Henry Turner, Carina Barbossa, and once again Jack Sparrow.

There was just on problem though; like all curses that were broken, they were not with out consequences. There was always a downside.

With the Curse of the Flying Dutchman broken, there was nothing keeping Jones in the Locker.


	2. Kidnapped

**Updates will most likely be sporadic.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The Author of this story owns nothing but the plot and some of the Dutchman's crewmen.**

* * *

Chapter One

Will Turner watched his son Henry and the girl, Carina Barbossa whom Henry was now courting, chase each other on the beach.

He sighed. He had missed most of his son's life. Will wasn't going to miss any more of it now.

The curse was broken thanks to Henry Turner. Jones was dead thanks to both Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. The Dutchman was free to sail the seas for as long as she pleased.

His life had been returned to him. He earned his soul back and nothing was going to stop him from living his life.

Will sighed again. He felt the pull of the open waters calling for him. Will knew that his wife, Elizabeth Swann Turner, his son and Carina all felt it too.

"Will?"

Will jumped as he was startled from his thoughts. Elizabeth waited for him to calm down before speaking.

"You feel it too don't you?" she asked.

Will looked at her in shock.

"Feel what?"

Elizabeth looked at the setting sun, frowning.

"The call Will the call of the sea" she explained to him.

Will looked down at the beach, noticing that the young couple were now sharing a kiss.

"Yes, darling I have felt it" Will finally replied.

Elizabeth and Will Turner were pirates and good people. They were born to be pirates. For Will, he had pirate blood running through his veins. For his wife, Elizabeth, she had longed for adventure and once had said she thought pirates were fascinating, had turned pirate and was now the King of the Bretheran Court.

They were both brought out of their thoughts when they heard Henry shouting and Carina screaming.

They saw something that Henry said was impossible, The Flying Dutchman was once again falling apart and the crewman were once again monsters.

They watched in horror as their son and future daughter in law were kidnapped. They were to far away to do anything to help the two lovers.

It was over in minutes.

"Will what just happened?" Elizabeth asked

"Jones returned. Life is trying balance itself out. The Dutchman must have a Captain" Will told her.

"So since you are some how still her Captain, Jones is out for revenge?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Aye"

"What are we going to do Will? Jones has our family!"

Will didn't want to say it. He didn't want to work with the man. Will knew he was their only chance. The man was considered almost family anyway. Almost being the key word.

"We are going to have to find Jack" Will said


	3. Meeting Jones

**Updates will most likely be sporadic.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The Author of this story owns nothing but the plot and some of the Dutchman's crewmen.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Henry Turner had only been on the Flying Dutchman once. That had been when he was looking for his father. Henry had only been nine at the time.

Carina Barbossa had only heard of the Flying Dutchman, through the story that Henry had told her.

Their hands had been tied behind their backs. They were then lead to Jones' cabin. Once in the Captain's cabin, the two captives were shoved to their knees.

"Sir, we found them sir" one of the crewmen said

Jones looked at his two captives.

"Ah Will Turner welcome back. Ms. Swann welcome aboard" Jones said

Henry looked at Carina who shrugged. Henry decided to speak up.

"Captain Jones, my name is Henry Turner and this is my friend Carina Barbossa" Henry corrected.

"Henry!" Carina snapped at him sharply.

"Opps?"

The smile on Davy Jones' face fell before frowning at his crewmen.

"Where be yer father then lad?" the tentacly captain asked

This time Henry stayed silent.

"Stubborn just like yer father and grandfather lad" Jones said and turned to he men.

"Take the lass to the brig Coleman, the Turner boy will be down later." Jones told the man.

Henry looked up at the Captain in anger and leapt to his feet. His hands were free from the rope that he had somehow managed to untie.

Henry jumped at Jones, with flying fists. Henry got in a good few punches before his captors pulled him off their Captain.

Henry's hands were once again tethered together behind his back, but instead of rope, the two men turned sea creatures used shackles.

Jones watched as the lad struggled to free himself from the man that was holding him still. A quick punch to his gut put a stop to that.

Henry let out a grunt before watching Coleman take his friend away.

"She is safe from harm for now" Henry thought.

He slumped down to the floor of the cabin.

The lad had a spark in him. A spark Jones had seen only in a few people, including himself.

It was the spark of a Pirate's bravery, a spark of defiance, a spark of a rash and of an impetuous pirate.

Henry kept his eyes on the floor of the cabin.

"What are you going to do with me and Carina, Jones?" The lad asked quietly but loud enough for Jones to hear.

Startled from his thoughts, Jones stared at the young man.

"Ye and the lass are now bait, lad. Ye young Turner are going to be put to work. Anything ye do wrong or not do at all will result in punishment. You can ask yer grandfather what he did to yer father when he dropped a cannon on me crew"

Henry looked up at Jones with a confused look. "My grandfather is dead. Beckett killed him" Henry said.

"Not that Grandfather Boy! Yer father's father!"

"Grandfather Turner is dead Captain Jones" Henry tried to argue

Jones was getting frustrated with his captive. Jones grabbed the boy with his tentacly hand and dragged him to the main deck.

"Maccus!"

The crewmen called Maccus ran up to the Captain.

"Aye sir?" Maccus said

"Fetch Turner" Jones said.

"Aye sir"

The two waited for Maccus to come back.

Maccus came back shortly followed by another man.

"Ah Bootstrap. I would like to introduce you to your grandson" Jones said as he pulled Henry in front of him.

Bill Turner looked at his captain before looking down at Will's son.

"Henry Turner?"

"Aye Grandfather" Henry said pulling himself up to his feet.

"Bootstrap put yer grandson in the brig. And also tell him what you did to his father"


	4. Hope-Less

**Updates will most likely be sporadic.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The Author of this story owns nothing but the plot and some of the Dutchman's crewmen.**

* * *

Chapter Three

With their son and future daughter in law kidnapped, the Turners sent word to Jack Sparrow, that they needed his help in rescuing Henry and Carina from the Flying Dutchman.

Word reached Jack Sparrow two days later, while in port in Tortuga. Jack being Jack, was half drunk when he got the letter. Through double vision, he read the letter.

 _Jack and Crew,_

 _Elizabeth and I are in need of your help. The Flying Dutchman made port. The curse that Henry broke, brought Jones back from the dead. Jones has kidnapped Carina Barbossa and our son. We think he tended to kidnap me and Elizabeth for revenge. Please help us find them._

 _Signed,_

 _Captain William Turner and Elizabeth Turner_

Jack had to read the letter twice before he quickly sobered up.

"GIBBS! Get the crew back on the Pearl now!" Jack called for his first mate.

Joshamee Gibbs scattered when he realized the Captain was being serious.

It didn't take Gibbs very long to find the Black Pearl's crew.

"Gents, family is in trouble. Carina and younger Turner have been kidnapped. It seems when young Henry Turner broke his father's curse, it freed Davy Jones from the locker" Jack explained.

"Do we have a heading sir? some one stupidly asked. The man had to be wasted, cause Jack ignored him.

"Gibbs make sail for the coast of Port Royal" Jack ordered.

* * *

Back in Port Royal on the coast, Will and Elizabeth were worrying.

They sat at their small kitchen table.

"Will is your father still aboard the Dutchman?" Elizabeth asked

"Aye"

"Did you tell him about Henry after you returned during that ten year service?"

"Elizabeth why are you-OH, I did"

"Maybe he can help them escape"

The look that Will gave her, told her it wasn't going to be likely.

Elizabeth sighed. Her son was too much like his father. Henry always jumped into things with out thinking. His father had been the same at Henry's age.

"Will what are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

Two days had already gone by and things already seemed hopeless.

The Turners could only pray that Carina kept their son out of trouble.


	5. Henry's Troubles

**Updates will most likely be sporadic.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The Author of this story owns nothing but the plot and some of the Dutchman's crewmen.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Bill Turner stared at his Captain.

"What?"

Jones growled. "Tell him what you did to his father after he dropped a cannon on me men"

Mr. Turner looked at Henry.

"I whipped him"

Henry stared in disbelief. How could his grandfather flog his own son?

"Good ye told him. Now take him to the brig. The shackles stay on until the morrow. The boy will work with Maccus" Jones ordered.

Henry was in shock. He allowed his grandfather to drag him to the brig.

Carina was sitting on the floor when Henry was thrown into the cell.

Henry stumbled into her as he was unable to get his balance.

"Henry?"

No answer. She slapped him. The slap worked some but not fully. Henry brought himself back to earth. He had scared Carina.

"Henry are you hurt?" she asked, her voice was full of anxiety.

Henry didn't know what to say. How does one tell their loved one that their grandfather had flogged their own child.

Still worried for her hopefully soon to be husband, Carina helped Henry to his feet.

"Henry what did Jones or whoever that fish face person was, want?" Carina asked.

"We're bait. We're bait, hostages. Well at least I am anyway. You are here as leverage, a way to keep me in line. That's what Jones said anyway" Henry said at her.

Apparently something was still bothering him deeply. She didn't know how to help. She helped him to sit down comfortably before looking at him.

What she saw worried her. Henry was pale, to the point she could say white as a bed sheet. There were already bruises on his face. His sandy blonde hair had been pulled out of its neatly tied pony tail. She looked down behind his back at his hands. His hands were shackled together.

"Carina, Jones told me something" Henry started.

She looked at him.

Here was a young man who had bravely fought off pirates, committed what the navy said was an Act of Treason for trying to save his navel captain and crew, and very dead Spaniards, was speaking quietly as to not scare her even more as she already was.

"What did he tell you Henry. Please tell me. Henry your scaring me" Carina said.

"My father was whipped by his own father after he accidentally dropped a cannon he and his father were lifting, on Jones' men. If I don't do as am told, Jones is going to have my Grandfather, Bill Turner, whip me!" Henry said angrily.

"What are you going to do?"

She had a very good idea what he was going to do and knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Am going to give my father a reason to kill Jones"

Carina sighed. Not only was Henry brave and smart, Henry could also be stupid sometimes too. She just hoped he knew what he was doing.


	6. The Gathering

**Updates will most likely be sporadic.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The Author of this story owns nothing but the plot and some of the Dutchman's crewmen.**

 **The Author would like people to Review this story.**

* * *

Chapter Five

It took Jack a couple of days to make a long the coast of Port Royal.

He knew the Turners would be waiting for him on the beach.

Will and Elizabeth Turner watched as Jack had his crew anchor. Jack got in a long boat with Gibbs and the two rowed to shore.

On shore, Will was holding his wife's hand to keep her from swimming to The Black Pearl. He knew how she felt because he felt the same.

It took Jack and Gibbs a few minutes to get to the beach. Once they were on shore, Will and Elizabeth went over to them.

"Captain Jack Sparrow don't bother getting out of the long boat. Take us to the Pearl now" Elizabeth ordered.

Jack, Will and Gibbs looked at her. This wasn't just Elizabeth Turner, this was the Pirate King. When the Pirate King gave an order, you followed it.

Once on board the Black Pearl, Elizabeth started giving out more orders.

"Master Gibbs, make sail for Shipwreck Cove, its time once again to gather our Brethren" Elizabeth ordered.

"Aye yer Majesty to Shipwreck Cove" Gibbs replied

With Jack and the crew following his wife's orders, Will took this time to look out to the horizon, keeping a look out for the Dutchman. He could hear the Dutchman calling out for him. He could her cries of pain.

Will sighed. The Dutchman was a symbol of hope for those who died at sea. Her Captain was the Ferryman. Her Captain was also a symbol of that hope. Her Captain was suppose to help those poor souls, not enslave them. She just like the Pearl (in Will's eyes) was freedom. She wasn't made to be feared.

With the return of her evil Captain, she was once again cursed. Will felt he was needed. He needed to save her from the evil Captain Jones.

Will had the power to save his ship. Calypso allowed Will to keep a few of his supernatural powers. Will had the power to erase the curse. He had the power to materialize anywhere he pleased; as long as he could see where he wanted to go.

He also had a mental connection to the Dutchman.

From what she was telling him to his understanding anyway, she was once again being corrupted.

* * *

In order to gather the Brethren court, the song needed to be sung. The song was sung and now all they had to do was make their way to Shipwreck Cove and wait.

It had been nearly Twenty years since the last Brethren Court had gathered. The Pirates had gone to war against Lord Beckett and the East India Trading Company.

There had been a couple of major losses that day.

Now the Pirates were gathering again. This time though it was to give out a warning. To let the Pirate Lords know that Captain Davy Jones was back and that he had their King's son and soon to be daughter in law as captives.

* * *

 **Dear Crew Members (You the Readers)**

 **In order to Save Henry and Carina, I your Captain, must have at least two reviews per chapter. Henry doesn't like to get hurt as he has told me so. So in order to keep Henry Turner safe, I your Captain must have reviews.**

 **Thanks**

 **JackFrost23 (Your Captain)**

 **Please Review**


	7. Broken

**Updates will most likely be sporadic.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The Author of this story owns nothing but the plot and some of the Dutchman's crewmen.**

 **The Author would like people to Review this story.**

 **This Chapter maybe Torturous to young readers. So Reader Beware.**

 **As the late Captain Hector Barbossa has said "Here there Be Monsters"**

* * *

Chapter Six

David "Davy" Jones wasn't always a morbid monster. In fact he was quite handsome. He was kind and gentle. He had been in his early thirties when he met her. He had fallen in love with the sea goddess Calypso.

He had been smitten by her. He had agreed to be her Ferryman for ten years with the promise of being with him for the rest of their days. So at the end of the ten year sentence, the one time he was allowed to come a shore, she wasn't there.

The Brethren Court gathered and Jones had told them how to bound her in her human form.

Feeling betrayed, he became a harden, evil, and a bastard of a man. He failed to do his job correctly and as punishment, his ship, his crew, and himself were cursed. Over time his crew became part of the ship and that is when he started enslaving the dying sailors.

Then Will Turner and Jack Sparrow happened. The evil curse was semi lifted.

That should have been the end of his story.

Thanks to Will Turner's son Henry who lifted the curse permanently brought him back.

He, Captain Jones had been dead for nearly twenty years. Now he was back. Back from the "Turner's" Locker.

Now he could have his revenge. He had Turner's son and friend. Younger Mr. Turner was in a world of trouble.

* * *

Both Henry and Carina knew that Captain Turner and his wife, were on their way to rescue them from Captain Jones. The problem was, they didn't know when. So Henry didn't know when to put his plan into action.

To mark him as a prisoner, Jones kept Henry's hands shackled in front of him. They were kept on him while worked on deck. His ankles were in shackles too.

It made Henry's work tedious. The chains on the shackles got in the way and the shackles on his ankles made walking difficult and he would often trip.

"If ye don't hurry it up boy, ye will be beaten" Maccus shouted at him.

"Well you try swabbing the deck with shackles on!" Henry shouted back.

Before Maccus could do anything, another crew member shouted for him and the Captain.

"The Song Captain! The Song its been sung!" Coleman shouted.

He had heard the song be sung. It had been through a piece of eight that he had managed to snag from a former Pirate Lord.

Jones left his cabin and with a tentclely hand grabbed Henry by the back of his shirt.

"Why Lad?"

"You kidnapped the true Captain of the Flying Dutchman and the Pirate King's son. I am also the nephew of Captain Jack Sparrow. What did you think was going to happen you bastard!"

Captain Jones stared at Henry Turner before throwing him at Maccus.

"Kill him" Jones growled

Henry scrambled to his feet quickly.

"You are a dead man if you kill me Jones and you know it!" Henry shouted

Jones grabbed Henry by his shackled hands and with out looking at Maccus, "Prepare to dive"

He had seen something in Henry Turner's face that was shown so quickly that he would have missed it if he hadn't been looking at Henry.

He had seen Henry's fear of death.

* * *

Will Turner was tossing and turning in bed. The Dutchman's cries had gotten worse.

Someone on the Flying Dutchman was in trouble. Then Will heard it. A short cry before cutting off.

Will had several bonds to his love ones. However there was a stronger one linked to his son. It was through this link that he heard the short cry.

Will shot up in bed.

His worse fear had come true. His only son was dead.

Henry William Turner was dead.

They were now searching for Carina Barbossa and Henry Turner's body.

* * *

But Henry Turner wasn't dead. The Dutchman couldn't stay under water with mortals on board for very long; it was long enough to for Henry to nearly drown though and long enough to break the bond he had with his father.

Jones had dropped him on deck during the dive.

When they came to the surface, Henry was coughing up water at Jones's feet (if you could call them feet).

"Chain him facing the mast. I am gonna give him fifteen lashes!" Jones ordered

Henry Turner wasn't one to get frightened. He had faced undead Spaniards for crying out loud. However though there was something about Jones that scared him.

"Wait pl-please. Don't! Please don't do it Master Jones!" Pride be damned. "I beg you. It won't happen again. I won't talk back, Master Jones!" Henry cried out.

Henry had let the "Master" part slip. It was his slip up that would save his life.

Jones smirked at the now crying and broken boy. The boy was now at his mercy.

The Navy Officer in Saint Martin was right, Henry thought.

Before blacking out, Henry spoke the last part of his thought out loud

"I am a coward"


	8. Dead

**Updates will most likely be sporadic.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The Author of this story owns nothing but the plot and some of the Dutchman's crewmen.**

 **The Author would like people to Review this story.**

 **The Chapters do get darker and somewhat harder to write.  
**

 **As the late Captain Hector Barbossa has said "Here there Be Monsters"**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Elizabeth Turner heard her husband cry out. She rushed to the cabin that the two shared and saw Will in tears.

"Will what happened?" She questioned

"He is dead Lizzy. Our son. Dead" Will said through his sobs.

Elizabeth paled. "What? How do you know?"

"The bond. The bond through love. It snapped. The Dutchman said so" he continued.

"What?"

"I have a mental...wait what? How is that but I felt him die" Will said to himself

"Will what going on?"

"Henry. Henry is not dead! The Dutchman made a mistake! Henry is still in trouble" Will explained or at least tried to.

"Will I could have told you that our son was still a live. I would have felt it in my heart if our son died" Elizabeth said.

* * *

Carina grew frightened when Henry didn't come back around his usual time of return.

She too nearly died when the ship had dived.

Just before her thoughts could turn darker, she heard someone being dragged.

Coleman had brought Henry back. It was later than normal. She felt better and safer at least.

Henry was placed in a separate cell. Coleman chained Henry to the floor. Then Coleman left.

"Henry?"

Nothing.

"Please wake up Henry?"

Again nothing.

"HENRY" she shouted

Henry this time groaned.

"Henry what happened?"

A groan was the reply. So she waited a few minutes before trying again.

"Carina?"

Carina jumped.

"Henry!"

Henry tried to move but found that he couldn't. He was chained down.

"Where were you?"

"Top side"

"What happened?"

Henry muttered something but she didn't hear it.

"What did you say?"

"I broke"

Carina stared at him. She was shocked. This brave young man broke.

"What about your plan?" she asked

His plan? What plan? His plan was stupid! His plan would get him killed. Jones was out for blood. His father's blood. Jack's blood. He was a coward. The Navy had said so, Jones had said so and he had told himself so. There was no plan of escape!

"Henry?"

"Carina I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Henry said

He sounded hopeless.

"Whats gonna happen now Henry?" she asked

"We wait. We wait for Jack, my mum, and dad" Henry said.

Before she or Henry could say anything, Maccus came for Henry.

They had wasted the night away talking.

* * *

Henry groaned as he thrown at Jones's feet.

Henry pushed himself up to his knees.

"You called for me Master Jones?" he asked

"Yes boy"

Henry didn't speak. He just waited for Jones to finish.

"You have no name. I have the power to take that away from you. You are now my slave."

Henry looked up at Jones.

"What?"

"Didn't you say you wouldn't talk back?"

Henry shut up and looked at the floor.

"You will only speak when spoken to. You will call me Master Jones or Master. Savvy boy?"

"Yes Master" Henry said.

Jones grinned.

The Turner boy was his. Captain Turner was in for a shock.

The young man known as Henry Turner was dead.


	9. Jack's Sober

**Updates will most likely be sporadic.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The Author of this story owns nothing but the plot and some of the Dutchman's crewmen.**

 **The Author would like people to Review this story.**

 **The Chapters do get darker and somewhat harder to write.  
**

 **As the late Captain Hector Barbossa has said "Here there Be Monsters"**

* * *

Chapter Eight

It had been nearly a month since Henry and Carina had been kidnapped. Though it seemed longer than that. The Turners were losing hope of seeing them alive.

The gathering wasn't going well and so far two of the Pirate Lords were dead. Death by Will Turner's own hand.

Will was losing his mind. He was frantic that his son and his friend were dead.

His wife had been forced to place her husband in the Brig.

Jack Sparrow knew that Will was close to breaking and it wasn't helping that he had a mental connection to the Dutchman.

She kept crying out to him. The pain of his ship was driving Will mad.

Jack knew it and Elizabeth knew it.

His compass wouldn't work for Will because Will felt that his heart was already broken.

Maybe it would work for Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, maybe my compass might find the Dutchman. Your heart is still whole. It won't work for Will." Jack offered.

"I will give you a heading but I can't go with you so you are going to want to find the Dutchman. I have to stay here and take care of Will" Elizabeth said

She did just that and gave Jack the heading.

* * *

Jack Sparrow was sober. He had been sober for nearly a month. He didn't like being sober. Sober made him predictable and the rum made it so his enemies wouldn't guess what he was up to.

He was sober because of his friends. He kept telling himself he was sober for his friends and he was doing it for his sister (why not she might as well be) Elizabeth and his brother (Will was like a little brother to him).

However he wasn't planning on staying sober just until this whole mess was cleaned up and Jones was dead for good.

"Why can't people just stay dead!" Jack shouted. Gibbs looked up at his captain.

"Because its the Caribbean Jack and its cursed" Gibbs said.

Jack gave him a look. "Superstitious freak" Jack muttered.

The day went by slowly.

There was one thought on Jack's mind and it was also the reason why he was sober for nearly a month.

"Why is the Rum always gone?"


End file.
